La Prisión de Hierro
A repurposed prison in the foothills of Nuevo Leone, The Iron Prison is run by The Scales according to the pre-war penal code. Operating for over a hundred years, it is as much of a symbol of justice and old-world revival as the Scales themselves. History La Prision was built in 1983 as the Nuevo Leone State Prison, designed to handle low-level and non-violent felons. As time went on and the need to handle a high-level of criminals increased however, the prison was remodeled to accommodate a larger population. When the American Army invaded Mexico in 2051 the prison was used to hold insurgents, and was over-capacity by 2060. When the bombs fell the staff executed the prisoners and headed north to regroup with other army units, or to find their families. After this the facility would sit abandoned for over a century until being claimed by Los Escalas, a police-militia dedicated to restoring pre-war law to Nuevo Leone. They would clean the skeletons out of the cells and start to bring their prisoners to do the more demanding labor. This including moving the rusted beds and tables out, hauling in new ones, planting a garden to help support the population and stringing fence. The prisoners were moved in July of 2182, watched over by a fifteen strong group of vigilantes who worked the guard stations. This arrangement would hold until 2191 when an breakout attempt was made during shift change, the prisoners rushing the gates while the guards were leaving. The return of these Comancheros to the wasteland early was averted by the oncoming shift of guards, but a flaw clearly existed. This would be answered by the recruiting of another six guards and clearing of one arm of the prison for them to sleep. This would stop any further attempts of the like, but the guards would complain of living like criminals themselves. Some guards would bring radios and cards to unwind in their off time, but morale still suffered. Another escape attempt was made in 2199 when an inmate held a guard hostage with a shank, threatening to kill the man if he wasn't released. Fortunately for the hostage the inmate was killed, but metal tableware were then replaced by wooden ones, which also reduced stabbings somewhat. Corruption would start occurring in the prison by 2213, with guards bringing alcohol, cigarettes and even chems into the prison for the inmates, who had relatives or friends pay the guards on the outside. This problem became so widespread and public that the Scales' leadership would have to act, replacing the entire staff at the prison, and investigating them for smuggling contraband. Several former Scales would run and turn Comanchero as a result, though confidence was restored in the prison, except by the inmates. This later group would start to number more and more due to the Scales activities in the region, and as a result conflict and gangs would start to form amongst the population. There would be several fatal clashes by 2217, when a riot broke out, sparked by a hooch deal gone wrong. The inmates would take over their cell-blocks and the courtyard, beating on the door to the guards' wing. The officers would fire on those near their windows as they awaited reinforcements, knowing they'd be overwhelmed by sheer numbers if they tried by themselves. The Scales would reinforce them after several hours, and they quickly quelled the riot, which left twenty inmates and six guards dead. The prison would subsequently be on lock-down after this, with the inmates allowed only their one hour of exercise in the yard and then being brought back to their cell. The lock-down would end at the start of 2218, and things would be peaceful for more than six decades after this. The Prison would be attacked in 2285 by a gang of bandits, who struck when most of the Scales were off against a warlord. the group destroyed a section of wall and entered the prison, freeing inmates to help them attack the guards in a savage melee. Order was eventually reestablished, but the prison is still undergoing repairs and the men from that section have been moved to other arms, causing tension and overcrowding. Leadership The prison is controlled by The Scales, and operated by Hernando Amarillo, a ten year veteran of the organization. Each cell-block also contains several small gangs, though none have so far been able to confront the guards due to low numbers and in-fighting. Layout The prison is a large square in shape, with each side possessing a cell-block, showers, a small kitchen for making their meals, and day rooms for the inmates to pass their time. Each arm also contains a doorway to the central courtyard, where exercise equipment is. The Eastern side of the prison is undergoing repairs after an attack in 2285 by bandits, with the remaining inmates moved to other arms. Category:Sites Category:Mexico